


We are Broken (But there is Always Tomorrow)

by QuietWriter92



Series: What Makes Us Stronger [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Something light after the last one, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they need a little hope in their life<br/>Follows Part 1 of the "What Makes Us Stronger" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Broken (But there is Always Tomorrow)

“What if we adopt?” Felicity says one night. She isn’t even sure Oliver is still awake but she needs to say this, needs to put it out there. It’s been two months since the due date and Felicity feels empty. She keeps fiddling with the hem of her top and when he turned to look at her she kept her eyes on the ceiling. She didn’t want to say it again, she hoped he wouldn’t ask. She almost hope he hadn’t heard her. 

Oliver didn’t speak right away. He looked at her rigid body laying next to him, her eyes were fixed up, her hands clutched to the loose material of her top above her stomach. He moved closer to her and unclenched her hands taking them in his. That’s when she looked at him, pleading with him to understand. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. He didn’t need to remind her about the life they lead. They both knew how bad it could get. She scooted closer and turned towards him.

“I’m sure.” She said looking at him, her hands pressed to his chest as his wrapped around her bringing her closer to him still. Oliver smiled at her, moving his arm up towards her hair running his finger through it. He then lightly traced her jaw with his fingers, his thumb tracing her lips once, twice, and then he tilted her face towards his. 

“Okay.” He whispered before he closed the distance between their lips, kissingher. Felicity’s back arched into him, deepening the kiss. His arms once again wrapped around her, tighter. Her hands gravitated towards his hair, pulling lightly. Oliver groaned and shifted their bodies until she was on top of him her knees on either side of his torso.

Felicity pulls away and looks at Oliver, his eyes are hooded, his arms are moving up and down the sides of her body, from her thighs to her hips. Felicity rolls her hips on his and smirks when she hears him moan. When Oliver sees her smirk he moves his hands higher until they are cupping her breasts through her shirt. Felicity moans and throws her head back.

Soon their clothes are discarded, and, for the first time in a long time, they looked forward towards tomorrow. 


End file.
